


Never Let Go

by JayTyHeyBye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Post-Season/Series 02, Reunions, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTyHeyBye/pseuds/JayTyHeyBye
Summary: Everything started to come into focus when they arrived on the castle. This was real. They had rescued him. Keith and Lance were supporting him, while Hunk covered them from behind. Coran ran towards them when they arrived, pushing along a floating stretcher. Allura was with him, and Shiro felt a tug in his chest when he saw the fear in her eyes. Shiro couldn’t help it. He let go of Lance and tried to reach out for her, but his legs buckled. Allura took a step back, away from him.Coran managed to lay him onto the stretcher before he hit the ground, but Shiro didn’t want Coran’s help. He wanted Allura’s. He thought they had some sort of bond.He must have thought wrong.





	

Shiro remembered very little. He remembered the witch’s voice in his ear, trying to twist his thoughts. He remembered spending almost all of his time in a pitch black, cold, damp cell. He remembered wishing for death, but he also remembered his desperate need to break free. He remembered counting the days. All 243 of them. Roughly 8 months. 

He remembered being flashed with blinding light, and he remembered yelling. He remembered being hoisted to his feet and pulled down the hallway.  
“Hang in there, Shiro, we’ll get you out of here.”

It sounded like Keith, but Shiro didn’t want to get his hopes up. It always ended badly.

Everything started to come into focus when they arrived on the castle. This was real. They had rescued him. Keith and Lance were supporting him, while Hunk covered them from behind. Coran ran towards them when they arrived, pushing along a floating stretcher. Allura was with him, and Shiro felt a tug in his chest when he saw the fear in her eyes. Shiro couldn’t help it. He let go of Lance and tried to reach out for her, but his legs buckled. Allura took a step back, away from him. 

Coran managed to lay him onto the stretcher before he hit the ground, but Shiro didn’t want Coran’s help. He wanted Allura’s. He thought they had some sort of bond.

He must have thought wrong.

 

He woke up two weeks later to find himself falling out of one of the regeneration pods. Hunk managed to stop him from falling, and the moment he had his footing, all the Paladins had wrapped him in a group hug. Shiro had laughed. Even Coran had joined. Allura had stayed back, hands hanging at her side.

“Coran, we need to analyze the data that was recovered alongside Shiro.” Allura’s voice was cold. It sent a shiver down Shiro’s spine. Coran pulled out of the embrace with a frown, and followed the Princess from the room.

 

Shiro had been stable and out of the pod for about three days now. He’d gotten back into the usual routine of things. Keith and Pidge had filled him in on everything he needed to know. Allura still refused to speak to him.

He couldn’t sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes, his thoughts betrayed him. Sleeping would do him no good now.

He found her in the control room. Apparently Allura couldn’t sleep either. Maybe she hadn’t even tried. She was still in uniform, the hologram of the galaxy surrounding her. She didn’t seem to hear Shiro enter.

“You’re going to work yourself to death.”

She froze. Shiro saw how quickly her shoulders tensed. He wanted nothing more than to reassure her that everything would be fine. 

The Black Paladin took a few slow steps towards her. Allura remained silent.

“If I knew any better, Allura, I’d say you almost wanted me to go back into captivity.”

Allura spun around, her eyes wide and full of hurt.

“I would never want that! How could you even accuse me of such thoughts?”

Shiro shrugged. He wasn’t angry, but he couldn’t exactly let this go either.

“You’ve barely spoken to me. Acted like you liked it better when I wasn’t here.”

Allura turned her back to him again, not answering. Shiro continued.

“You stepped away from me when we first got back. I reached out for you, and-”

He stopped himself when he heard Allura’s muttered response. Her head was hung, and her fists were clenched.

“I was scared if I held onto you, I wouldn’t be able to let you go.”

Shiro’s heart leaped into his throat. He had crossed the room to get to her in five long strides, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

They both dropped to their knees. Allura shifted around so they could properly hug, hiding her face in the crook of Shiro’s neck. Shiro buried his face into white hair.

“Then don’t let go, Princess.”

“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr!  
> @Subject-to-feels


End file.
